


A New Threat

by VixenLaCloud



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Experiements, Fake Science, M/M, My own character, Plotbunnies, Stargate AU, Wraith Genes, because I dont actaually know science, the ancients are kinda jerks here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenLaCloud/pseuds/VixenLaCloud
Summary: The last ting Sheppard and his team expected to find on M4R-976 was an Ancient Research base.And what they definitely didn't expect to find was a new threat to the Pegasus galaxy, especially not one created by the Ancients. However, with the help of a new ally, they might just be able to clean up the mess that the Ancient's left behind for them. And maybe, just maybe, Ronan will find what has been missing from his new life.





	A New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much an AU story born from too much imagination and caffeine. This takes place some time after Sam takes command of Atlantis, but that's were it stops following canon. This also hasn't been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. The rating may go up later aswell.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

M4R-976 was a small planet barren of life, apart from the vaguely cactus looking fauna that was more spikes than anything else. They had performed a cursory sweep of the area surrounding the gate when they stepped through and spotting nothing but drought ridden soil and those strange spiky monstrosities. They were prepared to depart back thought he gate to their next location when Rodney stopped short and exclaimed loudly.

“Wait a minute,” his eyes flickered from his life sign detector to the flat horizon.

“What, is there actually something living out there?” Shepard asked.

He moved to look over Rodney’s shoulder at the small device. There was a small blip on the screen. It flickered for a few moments before fading, only to reappear again.

“No, I doubt anything could be living out here. There is however a faint energy signature about two miles ahead. I almost didn’t notice it it’s so weak.”

“Sounds like it’s worth a look,” Sheppard scanned the horizon ahead but still didn’t spot any structures. “it must be buried out there.”

“Shall we take a look?” Teyla asked.

Sheppard took one last look at the life signs detector and nodded, leading his team forward.

 

* * *

 

 

The two-mile walk passed quickly thanks to the flat terrain, but when Rodney stopped there was nothing.

“Are you sure there’s actually anything here?” Sheppard asked, kicking at the compacted dirt in the hopes of finding a hatch or some sign of an entry point.

“Yes, we should be looking right at it,” Rodney frowned down at his device, tapping at the screen several times before looking ahead of them again.

“Perhaps it is a false reading?” Teyla suggested.

“No,” Rodney stepped took several steps forward, “the energy reading has been getting stronger. There is definitely something here.”

Sheppard stared at the empty space around them and slung his P-90 over his shoulder. He snatched a clump of dirt from his feet and flung it at Rodney. The scientist yelped and ducked out of the way.

“Hey!”

Sheppard ignored him, staring intently at the ground behind him instead. Rodney turned to look as well, but the clump wasn’t there.

“It’s cloaked,” Teyla stepped forward and extended her hand. It stopped suddenly, meeting with a cold, metal surface.

 “It would appear so,” Rodney muttered.

“We must have found the door then if the vanishing dirt is any indicator,” Sheppard patted Rodney on the shoulder as he passed him. He disappeared suddenly.

“Shall we?” Teyla smiled at Rodney before following Sheppard.

Rodney glanced at Ronan who shrugged at him before stepping forward as well. Rodney sighed, adjusting his pack before following the rest of his team.


End file.
